kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ordo
Ordo is a Great General from the State of Yan. He was the commander of the Yan army during the Coalition Invasion. Appearance Ordo is a very huge man with white hair and a short trimmed beard. He has tattoos on his cheeks and wears the armor of a general. Personality Ordo seems to have a humorous side to him as he laughs often and somewhat easy-going as he held no grudge towards Zhao at the death of Geki Shin, and laughed uncontrollably upon hearing that Duke Hyou attacked before Kan Mei. Despite this, the general has some insightful moments as he states the factors that drew them all towards Ri Boku. History He was born a plains folk but grew up in the mountains. He later united and became king of 50 different tribes. Ordo was away on a campaign to the North when he heard of Geki Shin's death and clenched his teeth in anger, enough to draw blood. He later convinced his King to allow Yan to join the Coalition Army's invasion in Qin. Story Coalition Invasion Arc Ordo is first seen arriving second to the meeting of the Coalition commanders atop the Fuuman Plains. When Ri Boku arrived, Ordo comments on Geki Shin's death at the hands of Zhao but looks past this, in light of their recent endeavor to destroy the Qin state. Just before the Battle of Kankoku Pass when the armies are gathered in front of Kankoku, he observes Ou Sen from afar, stating that he would make an interesting opponent and is informed by a scout of a weakness in the Qin General's position. Yet he was beaten by Ou Sen in strategy and lost a big part of his elite mountain soldiers in an ambush. He then took a position in the Mountain fort, he captured from Ou Sen. After this he was unable, to push Ou Sen any further back or enter the passage. He was even scolded by Ka Rin of Chu because he did not keep Ou Sen occupied, and Ou Sen destroyed Ka Rin’s elite soldiers that did sneak through the mountains and attacked the gate from behind. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Ordo is attacking the eastern border of Zhao when the Zhao had all their forces gathered near the Region of Koku You to fight the Qin. He is wondering, how the legendary Ri Boku will react in this situation. He seized multiple cities and castles on his way until he turned his eyes towards Seika city. This causes the city lord Shi Ba Shou to set out with 5000 men, in order to fight him on the fields. Ri Boku states, that in this case, they do not need to worry anymore, about the eastern front. Since Shi Ba Shou was once summoned to be one of the Three Great Heavens, but he declined. After Shi Ba Shou engages his army, Ordo receives a report stating that Chou Haku has laid siege on Ri City. He then receives another report stating that Ri City has fallen and You City is now under attack. After voicing his concerns that Ri Boku believed that Shi Ba Shou would be able to hold his 20,000 soldiers with only 5,000, Ordo decides to pull the Yan Army out of Zhao and reclaim the cities of Ri and You. Abilities He's an expert in analyzing mountain terrain and can easily foretell the landscapes ahead of him which he cannot see in front of him. He also showed exceptional fighting abilities when he decapitated Mon Ryuu with a single strike of his sword. Gallery Manga Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Yan Category:Kings Category:Generals Category:Yan Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Ordo Army Category:Mountain Tribes Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Great Generals Category:Yan Great Generals